Only in My Dreams
by Maridel
Summary: Seto Kaiba remembers his past, he just refuses to admit it. And with rememberance of his past comes the pain of a lost love...


_Disclaimer: _

_-clears throat-_

_I do not own Yugioh... though I wish I did… because I would make many changes._

_Ok… I know that I still have my other fic. Return of the Elements to work on… but I randomly was struck by inspiration when I was in English Literature class and I spaced out… anyway… in my other fic… I left a huge gap where Kisara just appears…, I have a lot of AtemxTea in the first few chapters of the fic…, and I was thinking… I should have more SetoxKisara stuff… and so hear it is…this is only a one chapter fic… I hope that you deem it worthy of your attention… anyway… on with the fic…

* * *

_

In the past five or so millennia much has changed in the world, technology has risen to a higher level, as well as education, and even the humans race themselves. No longer did people believe in supernatural phenomena such as magic and other such things, they believed science proved all, and everything had a logical explanation, and Seto Kaiba was no different. From the high window of his CEO office, Seto Kaiba watched the ant-like appearing people below. These people, he deemed so unworthy of himself, living their meaningless lives full of fun accomplishing nothing, while he stood alone in his office lost in his thoughts. 

'_Look at those fools… living their lives so happily… with their irrelevant problems...**'**_ thought the teen, glaring at the people below in disgust.

Growing tired of watching the worthless people below him, Seto turned away from the glass and walked to his desk to sit, people watching no longer amused him. His desk was nothing too special, a computer, a phone, and an assortment of files and papers that were still in need of sorting, what every CEO office would have. Sitting at the desk, the young CEO's mind raced in thought, his eyes foggy and troubled, his face showing obvious signs of sleep deprivation, his hands clasped so tightly they began to pale.

'**_They know not of real pain… of true heartbreak… when your whole world… your life… everything you hold dear comes crashing down in flames before you… leaving you alone and broken.' _**thought the teen, his dark cobalt eyes blank and emotionless.

Unclasping his hands, Seto reached for the bottom drawer of his desk, his still paled hand rested on the hand for a bit, as if contemplating whether to open it, before slowly doing so. He stared at all of the contents of the drawer, searching for a specific object while passing over several other items. A very lavish looking pen, a photo of Mokuba, and another of the two of them as children standing along side their parents, before the accident, a few papers, and several Duel Monsters cards. He rummaged his hand through the cards, finally picking up a single one, a dragon with scales of pure white and eyes of the brightest sapphire. The Blue Eyes White Dragon, his heart, his soul, his pride, not only a valuable and powerful card, but also, a reminder of the past. In the ancient land of Egypt, a place he himself found he could not forget no matter how much he tried, a girl with skin like the softest porcelain, pale blue hair that seemed to change to dazzling silver in the light of the sun. But those eyes, never had he imagined seeing eyes such as those, dazzling sapphire filled with emotion and expectation for the future, the eyes of his dragon, his Kisara, his love.

'**_Kisara… even after five millennia I still love you… I cannot get you out of my head… you haunt my dreams… my very thoughts… how I wish you were-…'_** thought the brunet teen, he held the card in his right hand while his left hand gently caressed the card's edge, before his thoughts were so rudely interrupted.

"Seto..." said Mokuba, entering his brother's office unannounced, how he hated when he did that.

The raven haired pre-teen stood in the doorway awaiting his brother's reaction, only to be greeted with silence, worried, Mokuba walked slowly to his brother's desk.

'**_He's been spacing out a lot lately… and he's staring at his Blue-Eyes again…'_** thought Mokuba patiently making his way to the desk.

"Seto… it's time for your meeting… Seto? Are you alright?" question Mokuba, tugging at his brother's sleeve, finally receiving a response.

"Mokuba? What do want?" said Seto dropping his card in surprise, a bit harsher than he had expected.

"Uh… it's time for your meeting in conference room A… Seto… are you alright? You've been spacing out a lot lately… I'm worried." said Mokuba, slightly taken back by the harshness in his voice.

"I'm fine Mokuba, I've just had a lot on my mind lately… I probably just need some rest… oh… and I may get home late today… so don't wait up for me… you need to sleep…" replied Seto, gathering the necessary papers and walking out the door, leaving the raven-haired pre-teen alone.

"So do you…" whispered the pre-teen as he watched the office door slowly close with a soft boom.

Mokuba watched as Seto left the room, his brother's cobalt eyes still slightly foggy, and his grip on the papers he held was slipping allowing a few papers to fall. Mokuba's gray-blue eyes searched the dark and empty room, the bookshelf, the now closed window, the random collection of painting his brother had, why did Seto have those anyway? Only to have his eyes land on the fallen Blue-Eyes card on the desk, to him, it was just another card, paper and nothing more. What made it so different to Seto, it was his favorite card, but was it because of its power, or, was it something else, something he did not yet understand. Mokuba turned to leave the abandoned room, a small slit in the deep blue window curtains allowed a bit of the setting sun's light to enter, the only light available. The alabaster scaled dragon left on the desk seemed to attract the illumination, making it appear as if it was glowing, a beacon of hope within the shadows watching the pre-teen as he left.

* * *

The sun had set hours ago, and Seto Kaiba had finally returned home tired and annoyed, the people with whom he was meeting would not stop asking stupid questions with simple answers. Seto walked sluggishly to the front door, his feet dragging a bit, probably due lack of sleep, his hand rested on the doorknob as he paused to yawn. After regaining his composure, the teen slowly opened the mansion's doors with a light creek, hoping it would not wake Mokuba or any of the servants. Leisurely walking into the mansion, his footsteps echoing as he stepped, all was dark and silent, all but the flashing lights from within the entertainment room. Letting curiosity get the better of him, Seto investigated, what he found was his brother sleeping soundly on the couch, with the remains of whatever show he had been watching still playing on the screen. 

'**_I told him not to wait up for me…'_** thought Seto Kaiba with a sigh. As gently as he could, he picked up the raven-haired teen and carried him off to his room.

As Seto walked with his brother in hand, he could not help but notice his brother had gotten heavier since the last time he has carried him, what in Ra's name are the cooks feeding him? Continuing to walk up the slightly spiraled stairs to their lavish bedrooms his footsteps continued to echo, shattering the silence within the dark house. Finally, after climbing many steps, why there were so many in the first place he did not know, Seto reached his brother's room. It was no different from any other room of a child his age, messy with toys and electronic gadgets scattered about, so much so that Seto almost tripped over one, he would have to send one of the maids to clean the room tomorrow. Placing the weary pre-teen on his bed, which was still un-made, he had to remind the maids about that too, Seto pulled the wrinkled covers over his sleeping brother, making him stir a bit from the movement. Once he was sure that Mokuba was sound asleep, the teen turned to go to his own room for some sleep, no matter how miniscule as it may be. As he walked down the long dark hallway that lead to his bedroom, Seto could not help but feel alone again, the silence from within the walls of his mansion combined with the endless shadows of the night seemed to get to him quite as of late. They made him think back, back to a time when he was never alone, when he always had his beloved by his side. How he missed those times, though he would never admit it, especially to Yugi and his little gang. Even though Kisara was only with him for a short time in the past, he treasured every minute of it, taking in everything he could, her hair, her demeanor, her skin, her breathtakingly beautiful eyes.

"Kisara…" whispered Seto in an inaudible voice, his cobalt eyes blank and saddened once more.

A sudden pain to his forehead brought him back to reality, while he was taking a trip down memory lane he ran into his bedroom door while he was not looking.

"Stupid door…" muttered Seto, rubbing his head in pain before curtly opening the door.

Now his room was quite different from his brother's, obviously, it was a bit larger, instead of toys and gadgets he had bits and pieces of his latest invention scattered and both a lap top and a desktop rested on his desk. The bed was far from lavish, king sized with deep blue sheets tucked in tightly to its sides, high windows, framed with equally deep blue curtains, facing the lush garden below. Placing his white suit jacket and blue tie lazily on the desk chair, Seto climbed sluggishly into bed, not bothering to change the rest of his clothes. His eyes felt heavy, he fought it no longer, he needed this, closing his eyes, Seto Kaiba surrendered to blissfulness of sleep.

* * *

Floating, that is what it was, Seto Kaiba had tried to find the right word to describe this feeling that had risen within him a few moments ago, and for some reason or another, he found he could not open his eyes to investigate further. Though for some reason he did not care, he merely drifted enjoying the peace and quiet that surrounded him. However, one cannot remain in silence forever, all need the warmth of human emotion, of love to light the fire within them to prevent the sheer cold of loneness chill their hearts. 

His head pounded in pain, to many thoughts at one time, he could not focus on his present life without have it blend with that of his other. He felt confused, he felt lost, but most of all he felt alone, almost everyone else from the past had been reborn, why had she not? What made her different, was her absence his fault, was this his punishment for his wrong deeds of the past, forced to live a life of loneliness and anguish?

The room began to spin, or was that his head, he could not tell anymore, not did he seem to care. Through the chilling empty darkness, a bright light shone from above; shattering the shadows to nothingness, though it was not visible to Seto due to his closed eyes, he could feel the warmth on his skin, awaking him from his long hibernation, the warmth returning to his chilled heart giving him the strength to open his eyes. His deep cobalt eyes sluggishly opened, a bit blinded by the intensity of the light, where in Ra's name did it come from; weakly he positioned his arm in front of his eyes hoping to shield them from its brightness, though it did not seem to help much at all, the light was so bright yet so beautiful. The longer he stared, the more he became entranced, Seto could still barely see, but from the center, he could make out the figure of a human body or what appeared to be one, female he guessed with something flowing behind her, hair perhaps.

The girl appeared to be floating down towards him, and with her came the light, such a bright light, surely this must be an angel, what else could this majestically beautiful creature be? The closer she came, the clearer her image became, it was indeed hair flowing behind her, its color the purest silver Seto had ever lade eyes on, her figure was quite petite, though her stature was soaring, not quite as tall as he though. Her clothes were the simplest of rags, her skin untainted ivory, but her eyes, oh her eyes, no words could describe their beauty.

There was only one with beauty such as this….

"Kisara…" whispered Seto in a barely audible tone.

There was no way, just no way this could be Kisara, she had left him forever, her spirit trapped unable to reach him, with her dragon spirit his only remembrance of her. But there she was, floating before him with that radiant light encircling her, oh, she was even more beautiful than he had remembered.

"Kisara… h-how? I-I don't understand…" stuttered Seto, confused yet happy at the same time.

She extended a porcelain hand to touch his cheek, it was so warm, so soft, oh, how he missed her touch, Seto stared into her kind sapphire eyes, so loving, so welcoming. He could not hold back any longer, quickly he took hold of her, and gently pulled her into his embrace, with Kisara lovingly resting her head against his chest.

"Kisara… I've missed you… you've no idea how much I've missed you… just to see you is a dream come true… but to have the privilege to hold you in my arms again… I can find no words to describe my gratitude." said Seto, tightly holding on to the girl's slim form.

"Seto…" whispered the girl pulling herself closer to the brunet teen.

Their eyes locked, sapphire met cobalt, their head drew closer ever slowly, until finally they met with a passionate kiss, all the love locked away for five millennia released. Time did not matter to the two, they were together, finally after centuries apart, if only every moment such as this lasted forever. Kisara broke away to look into the distance, her eyes filled with grief, so much so that tears began to form. The appearance of tears and the fact that she pulled away confused the cobalt eyed teen, why would she be sad, they were together, and they would never be apart, right?

"Kisara?" questioned Seto in concern.

She turned to face him again, salty tears poured down her alabaster skin, she looked lost, scared, but most of all saddened, but why, why would she, what was wrong, was there anything he could do?

"Kisara?" questioned Seto again, even more concerned than before.

"It is time… I must go…" said Kisara, tears still streaming down her face.

"What?! But why?" exclaimed a confused Seto, he gently held onto her shoulders and looked directly into her tear filled eyes.

"My time is up… I can no longer stay…" said Kisara, doing her best to look away from the tall teen.

Seto was at a loss for words, his beloved Kisara would have to leave him again, his life would return to emptiness and shadows again, no, he could not let her go. He pulled her into another kiss, this time deeper and more passionate than the last, Kisara could sense his anger, his disappointment, his sadness, but most of all, his heartbreak.

More tears came to her eyes, how she wished she did not have to leave, but, she had to, there was no other way around it, she would have to leave her Priest again. The silver haired girl quickly turned away and tried her best to back away from her beloved, but found both his will and his physical strength to strong for her to fight. Tilting her head to stare into the deep cobalt eyes of her love, such heartbreak in those piercing blue eyes, it grieved her heart to even look at them, how she wished she could stay.

"Seto… I'm sorry." said Kisara, her lips quivering, how she longed for his kiss again.

No matter how much he wished, no matter how much he pleaded, she could not stay, and he knew, but still, how can you cay goodbye to the one and only person you ever loved. Seto released his hold on his beloved regretfully and she backed away, only to run back to embrace him one final time, as more tears poured down her face and Seto fought back his.

"I love you Seto and I'll always be with you… don't ever forget that." said Kisara in tears.

"And I you." replied Seto, closing his eyes tightly so the tears would not come.

Leisurely Kisara backed away, her silver hair flowing in the wind that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere, she smiled a comforting smile as the tears continued to pour. The light that had brought her to him returned, this time to take her way, that light, he began to both welcome and despise it, he watched sorrowfully as she stepped into the center. Seto felt it again, the salty tears begin to burn again as her form began to vanish, bits of her body and hair joining the light, until there was nothing left, and he was alone once again.

"Seto… we shall see each other again one day… I'm sure of it…" whispered her voice in the disappearing wind.

* * *

Cobalt eyes flashed open, sweat poured down his face, Seto was no longer in the empty world he was just in, instead he was in his bedroom sitting up in his lavish bed. A bit of sun from the slightly opened window shone in his eyes, it stung a bit, but not as much as the stinging pain of a broken heart, even now, his heart ached. 

'**_A dream… that's all it was…'_** thought Seto in despair.

He arose from his bed to open the curtains wider, the suns rays were brighter now, they lit the whole room, and helped to show how empty the room truly was. Seto could feel the shadowy claws of sorrow rake at his heart, all hope was lost, he was alone, and he would forever remain alone as long as he lived.

However, every dark cloud has a silver lining, out of the corner of his eye, Seto could see something glittering a silver light from his nightstand. Slowly walk over to investigate further Seto found the origin of the glow, something that would lighten the heavy load on his heart. A Duel Monsters card, a special one, his pride, his soul, his heart, a dragon with pure white scales and bright sapphire eyes, from within his mind, he could hear Kisara's words once more.

'**_I love you Seto and I'll always be with you… don't ever forget that.'_**

'**_Seto… we shall see each other again one day… I'm sure of it…'_**

"Kisara…" whispered Seto, picking up the card.

Seto walked back to the window, his feet echoing under foot, when he reached the high glass window he held his treasured dragon up to the light of the sun, its scales glistened in its light.

"Maybe Mokuba's right… I should sleep more…" said Seto with a smirk, looking forward to the next time he dreamt of his beloved dragoness.

* * *

**So what did you think? I hope it was alright… I just needed to take a break from the other fic… I really had no inspiration until I wrote this one… now… I have to get back to work on the other one… thank you for reading and reviewing… I look forward to hearing from you... :)**

**p.s. to those of you who are readers of my other fic… Return of the Elements… I promise… I am trying my best to finish the next chapter… I'm just having a little writer's block… sp please be patient… and I'm so soo sorry…**


End file.
